¿Como rayos paso?
by Gilver2990
Summary: Minami Solo iba de visita hacia Yuuri sin embargo se terminara desviando por cierta Hada Rusa para la confusión de este ultimo. Y con los comentarios del mayor de los rusos terminaran en mas de una situación vergonzosa para ambos. (Rin x Haru de Free!)
1. Chapter 1

"No se que paso, cuando menos me di cuenta mi espacio personal fue invadido por ese tipo... Tan infantil.."

Por favor! - Exclamaba mientras tomaba las manos del rubio- Baila para mí! -La euforia corría por sus venas mientras su corazón latía con fiereza. Tanto que sin fijarse sus rostros solo estaban a escasos centímetros del uno del otro-

Minami Kenjiro había ido de visita ya que Yuuri lo invito a Rusia, sin embargo ver a la hada rusa antes de que ingresará a la pista era una oportunidad la cual no podría desperdiciar de conocerlo.

-Seguía estático, era para que ya lo hubiera insultado por su descaro o como mínimo golpeado, pero ver aquel rubor en las mejillas del contrario y esos ojos brillar de forma tan sincera le impedía realizar una acción eso incluye hablar, ¿Tenía algo que ver la calidez de sus manos sobre las suyas?-

Al fondo se podía ver la Ruso mayor como veía aquella escena algo desconcertado, el japonés mayor aun no llegaba al lugar. Pero ese que estaba a punto de besar a Yurio. ¿No quería algo con su cerdito?.


	2. Poniendo tu mundo de cabeza

Después de aquella escena por la tarde, termino siendo arrastrado al departamento de los prometidos. No importo cuanto protestara el estúpido anciano lo único que hizo fue cargarlo como costal de papas y así llevarlo. Para diversión de Victor y Minami, para fastidio de Yurio y a uno nervioso Yuuri sin entender que había pasado cuando fue a los baños.

¡Que me bajes! –Le golpeaba con algo de fuerza en la espalda de su captor, no quería estar cerca de ellos se sentía extraño con el japonés menor. Estaba molesto por no haberlo golpeado tan siquiera un poco por atrevido (según el) y que Victor lo llevara con ellos era a propósito, sus estúpidos celos con el cerdo eran muy obvios cuando alguien cercano (y pretendiente de este claro se ve) así que lo más probable es que lo utilice para mantener al otro a raya-

Vamos Yurio, solo comeremos la cena de **MI** lindo Yuuri!! –Decía este mientras ignoraba los golpes del rubio siendo que no eran tan siquiera dolorosos- Además, ¿No quieres estar a solas con ese chico? –Decía en tono bajo para que solo lo escuchara el- Después de todo las ganas de besarse entre ambos se notab.. –Esta vez se cayó para después comenzar a reír por como Yurio ahora se removía de forma violenta para despellejar lo-

-Sentía su cara roja pero no sabía si por el enojo de lo que dijo el otro o por el nerviosismo tan fuerte que siente por lo que paso por la tarde, ni siquiera así siente como cuando esta con Otabek- Estúpido anciano!!... TE VOY A DEJAR CALVO!! –Grito ahora si logrando bajarse aunque por poco estuvo a punto de partirse la maceta contra el suelo, una vez recuperado el equilibrio comenzó a corretear al otro-

Solo se veía como Victor huía despavorido del otro, su cabello era más valioso pero no se arrepentía de habérselo dicho, de esa forma se quitaba a Kenjiro del camino para estar solo con su Yuuri. Mientras los mencionados veían todo con un poco de tranquilidad, no era necesario intervenir.

¿Siempre están así de animados? Yuuri-Kun - Decía mientras lo volteada a ver con una expresión animada-

-Dejo salir una risa nerviosa mientras volteada a verlo- Ojala fuera eso - Mientras decía eso justo cuando volteo a ver a los otros Yurio en un intento por detener a Victor se le aventó a este haciendo que ambos terminarán en el suelo- Pero de esa forma de muestran su cariño - Decía esto cuando comenzó a rascar su mejilla haciendo que este gesto al subir su mano resplandeciera algo-

-Sus ojos se llenaron se una profunda tristeza al ver el anillo de bodas del otro, era triste ver que la persona a la cual admiras y quieres se vaya a casar con otra persona que no seas tu- ¿Cuan.. - Antes de poder formular la pregunta vio con Katsuki corría hacia los rusos ya que Yurio realmente le estaba jalando del cabello a Nikiforov, dejo salir un suspiro-

(~ o.o)~ (~ o.o)~ (~ o.o)~ (~ o.o)~ (~ o.o)~

Yuuri!! - Exclamaba entre sollozos el de cabello gris- Duele - Decía para comenzar a empezar hacer berrinche y no era para menos. Literal cuando Yurio se aventó contra el de inmediato comenzó a jalarle el pelo con el fin de dejarlo calvo-

-Suspiro por tercera vez desde que llegaron al departamento- Victor solo tu tienes la culpa -Le decía al contrario mientras preparaba el Katsudon- ¿Que le dijiste? - Y es que por más que pensara no encontraba una explicación para el rubio se alteraba de aquella forma- Deberías discu.. Ngh.. -Soltó un gemido mientras dejaba caer la cuchara al suelo-

-Comenzó a lamer su cuello mientras lo abrazaba ya que el azabache le daba la espalda para así abrazarlo- Pero no duele cuando Yuuri lo hace -Pronunciaba en un ronroneo mientras lo susurraba-

-Comenzó a sonrojarse de forma violenta hasta parecer un jitomate- VICTOR!! -Grito de forma histérica para poder zafarse de ese abrazo tipo koala-

~( o.o~) ~( o.o~) ~( o.o~) ~( o.o~) ~( o.o~)

Estaba tenso aparte de lo mas seguro el desastre de Victor si no dejaba que el cerdo terminará la cena, se ahorcaría ahí mismo si fuera posible. Estaba a solas con aquel chico era lo que menos quería más después se que el maldito le dijo toda esas estupideces-

-Estaba viendo la televisión ignorando todo a su entorno, bueno casi todo. Miro de reojo para ver a la hada rusa pues no dejaba de golpear de forma constante su pie contra el suelo, tan malo era lo que Nikiforov-san le dijo- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Le habla mientras se incorpora de forma en que su rodilla derecha se recarga en el sillón, con el brazo derecho sosteniéndose en el respaldo de este para si con el izquierdo tocar su hombro pero con un poco más de cautela para no alterar más -

-Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió unos dedos en su hombro, brinco del susto golpeando la mano por el reflejo también pegando el brazo que se apoyaba en sillón-

Al parecer lo que había dicho Nikiforov se iba a cumplir, al perder el equilibrio se fue se fue para enfrente callendo encima del rubio. Ambos con una expresión de asombro se percataron que sus bocas estaban a milímetros de tocarse . ¿Quien se acercó a quien? Ni idea lo único en que ambos podían pensar era en la suavidad de los labios contrarios y la electricidad que recorría por sus cuerpos en ese momento, en ese simple beso casto.

(~ o.o)~ (~ o.o)~ (~ o.o)~ (~ o.o)~ (~ o.o)~

-Venia sobando su mejilla, Yuuri le había dado una cachetada cuando le empezó a tocar el trasero y su protesta era que había dos personas más ahí- "Como si fueran unos Santos" - Pensó frustrado - Oigan ¿Alguno de los quiere ayudar a Y... - Y antes terminar de hablar vio como un borrón rojo con amarillo pasaba por su lado- eh!? -Ladeó la cabeza aun lado confundido, en el sillón solo estaba Yurio jalando de los cabellos-

-Su rostro estaba más rojo que el cabello de la bruja, ¿Que rayos paso? -


	3. Pidiendo ayuda

Había sido un día tan agotador, pero tan agotador que aunque estuviera en medio de un maldito terremoto ni en cuenta estaría. Lo peor es que ni sueño tenia y mañana tenia entrenamiento.

-Se movía de un lado a otro de su cama mientras más se tapaba con las cobijas, por más que se acomodaba no podía calmarse por lo que vivió ese día- Mierda. - Mascullo por lo bajo mientras se quitaba las sábanas y se incorporaba, una vez hecho miro a lado de su buro para tomar la laptop y entretenerse con lo que fuera. Mañana le echaría bronca Yakov y Lilia -

Y es que lo peor del todo necesitaba platicar con alguien. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo ese tipo infantil provocaba estragos en su persona y lo peor es que en cualquier momento enloquecería por culpa del anciano de sus estúpidos comentarios.

Ding*

-Salió de sus des variaciones sin sentido para fijarse, tenía un mensaje en su chat de Facebook. Pero el nombre se le hacía familiar así que sin pensarlo lo abrió- ¿Quién eres? -Susurro para leer lo escrito-

Hola!!, ya a pasado bastante de la última vez que platicamos. Nos conocimos en la playa en Australia por tu amiga la peli roja=

-Y en eso su cabeza hizo un clic, ¿Como pudo olvidar a esta persona? - =Si, en especial cuando la bruja trato de ingresar al mar y por no fijarse se estrelló contra ti.. = -Eso respondió lo más rápido que pudo-

Si la pobre quedo inconsciente después de ello y tu no dejabas de convulsionarte por la risa =

-El no tenia la culpa de las estupideces que cometía su compañera - =Tu también te estabas riendo!! Pero bueno, ¿Te parece si hacemos una video llamada? Sería más cómodo=

Me parece bien=

Y no tardó en hacer lo dicho, cuando el contrario acepto pudo ver a través de la pantalla al chico, prácticamente no había cambiado nada, eso dientes filosos que el chico poseía y su cabello tan rojo como el de Mila pero sus ojos se veían ¿Alegres?

Te has dejado crecer más el cabello pero siendo francos el aura de "Ángel" no queda contigo Yuri -Dijo el chico mientras sonreía de forma ladina, al fondo se podía ver una cama con las sábanas revueltas pues el chico estaba en su escritorio-

-Chasquea la lengua mientras mira, al contrario- Y yo creo que a filaste más esos dientes Rin, no por nada eres un peligroso tiburón en el agua - Decía se forma burlesca-

Fue un momento de silencio para que después ambos comenzarán a reír, para después comenzar a hablar de forma para ponerse al corriente ambos de lo que habían hecho en ese lapso. Yurio le ponía al tanto que al fin había ganado su tan ansiada medalla de oro siendo felicitado por Rin y este diciéndole algo que alegro al rubio.

Así que después de todo al fin dejaron su terquedad de lado -Miraba el rubio la sonrisa boba que había florecido de los labios del chico-

-Se alegraba en cierta forma que la habitación estuviera a oscuras pero para su mala suerte Yurio podía ver el sonrojó que tenía desde la webcam- C-Callate.. -Sólo atinó a decir mientras el rubio se burlaba de el-

Repentinamente el de ojos esmeralda guardo silenció extrañando al pelo rojo y vio como un ligero sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas de este.

Aunque creó que no estoy en posición de burlarme... -Sentía vergüenza por lo que estaría apuntó de a hacer, pero ni siquiera sentía la confianza suficiente para comentárselo a Otabek-

-Quizás no estuviera presente con el más joven pero si podía darle su apoyo aun en la distancia- Vamos Yuri..

El rubio más relajado sintió como la calma se apoderaba en el mientras se ponía serio y miraba a Rin.

Creo.. Que me gusta alguien -Dijo mientras miraba desde la laptop el gesto que se marcaba en el contrario-

El peli rojo solo atino a asentir mientras su semblante era serio, lo cual solo provocaba que Yurio se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. En eso el mismo Rin comenzó a reír a carcajada suelta haciendo que el rostro del rubio se tornará tan rojo de la pena.

-Cuando pudo controlarse y con bastante esfuerzo, a decir verdad, miro a Yurio que ya tenía marcado su entrecejo, pero con todo el rostro rojo- ¿Solo eso?, pensé que era algo peor... -Secaba una lágrima traviesa que salió por el ataque de risa- ¿Ya te confesaste? ¿Ya se besaron? - Lo último lo decía con una mirada coqueta-

El joven solo sentía como su rostro se calentaba más si eso era posible de tan solo recordar ese "accidente", si lo consideraba así ya que ese fue su primer beso. Con el corazón latiendo con potencia suspiro necesitaba desahogar se por completó.

S-Si nos besamos... -Cuando se atrevió a mirar de nuevo a la pantalla y obteniendo de nuevo la atención del contrarió, porqué de por si ya era difícil tragarse su orgullo- Pero no es todo...

Así que calmándose más y volviendo su rostro a su color habitual continuó también en lo que sucedió en la cena.

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

Se sentía un poco tensó el ambiente, bueno en realidad solo provenía de dos personas, los cuales estaban tan enfrascados en degustar el plato que tenían enfrenté.

Esto es delicioso Yuuri~ -Decía el ruso mayor el cuál ignoraba de forma absoluta la situación, claro también divirtiéndose a su costa en cierta forma-

-Miro ambos chicos que comían en total silenció, le extrañaba ya que por lo regular Minami no paraba de hablar- También prepare un postre, iré a servir lo -Con ese comentario se levantó y llevándose también su plato ya vacío-

Solo se escucharon los pasos del japonés hasta que entro a la cocina, Víctor veía como los más jóvenes tenían un sonrojó surcando su rostro. Notó cuando Minami miro de reojo a Yurio y este al mismo tiempo voltio, el pobre chico de mechón rojo sintió su rostro enrojecer más, para tomar su plato y huir a la cocina.

Dime Yurio -Se acerco demás como era su costumbre al espacio personal del rubio- ¿Que le hiciste? -La mirada coqueta que le dirigía era suficiente para obtener lo que quería, ver aquel rostro lleno de irritación y molestia, sin embargo, el rubio no se alejó tampoco- Pobre Minami, ¿Tan rápido lo intimidaste?

-Apretó sus puños más de lo usual, trato de contar hasta diez, aunque sabía que eso no funcionaría- Por lo menos, no voy por la vida restregando que el Katsudon es mío

La expresión seria que puso el de cabellos plata lo hizo sonreír, no duro mucho cuando lo vio suspirar y alejarse de él. La sonrisa algo cansada en el ruso lo desconcertó ya que siempre lo ha visto de forma alegre y juguetona.

El primer amor siempre es maravilloso -Comenzó mientras veía a la pared- Minami me recuerda un poco a mi en eso, comprendo el porque se fijara en Yuuri -Cerro sus ojos un momento- Se que mi cerdito lo sabe, si te das cuenta a estado con el y poniéndose al corriente -Cuando abrió sus ojos lo miro tan fijamente que eso provocara en el contrario un respingo- A veces siento que es una ilusión de que nos casaremos, es una suerte de que fuera asimilando lo mucho que lo quiero y empezado a amar -Llevo su mano a la coronilla rubia la cual acaricio y después sonrió- Es buen niño porque lo es aún, necesitara de un buen amigo o de algo más -Se levanto de ahí para llevarse los pocos trastes que quedaban e ir a la cocina-

El rostro del de ojos verdes era de perplejidad, pues la costumbre de ver al pentacampeón de forma infantil y extremadamente feliz era normal por lo años de experiencia obtenida.

-Sonrió ya que incluso confiaba en el para esas cosas- Que parlanchín -Murmuro-

Y en eso el del mechón rojo salió disparado mientras corría a donde estaba el rubio.

Yurio-Kun, esto esta delicioso -Sus ojos brillaban mientras le extendía la taza, salía un poco de vapor pues estaba caliente- Ahora entiendo porque a Victor-San le gusta el arroz con leche de Yuuri-Kun

-Tomo la taza por inercia ya que se quedo un poco prendado por la actitud del otro, si era bastante tierno hasta eso. ¿Realmente tenia 18 años? – Si.. -Tomo la cuchara de la cual pobre el postre ya que el otro se tomo la molestia de llevárselo, como si lo que hacia un rato no hubiera sucedido-

Fue gracioso ya que Yuuri-Kun se sonrojo más cuando el dijo que me gustaría más el tuyo -Tomaba otra cucharada del postre que en verdad era un manjar en esos momentos, ya que el de el tenia un poco de polvo de chocolate-

Si.. -Volvió a responder como robot hasta escuchar lo ultimo dicho por el de orb es café- ¿Q-Que dijiste? -Por poco tartamudea mientras deja la taza en la mesa y se para-

-A punto de terminárselo lo miro con tranquilidad- Que a mi me gustaría más tu arroz con leche, no entiendo porque si tienen el mismo contenido y.. -Comenzaba a decir los ingredientes para elaborarlo-

El rubio estaba tan rojo que le ganaría sin duda a los jitomates pues el japonés no se dio cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras, por eso el azabeche se avergonzó por lo dicho.

Y ¿Si les gusto chicos? -Era Katsuki el cual se asomaba con su taza respectiva, la que casi se le cae cuando un borrón amarillo paso por su lado y empujándolo en el trayecto- Eh!?

 **¡MUERE MALDITO ANCIANO¡**

 **¡AUXILIO¡**

Era el grito de los rusos, uno de furia y el otro de terror.

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

-Estaba convulsionándose de la risa al escucharlo, incluso termino el suelo mientras ahora le dolía el estómago- Q-Que suerte l-la tuya -Se fue incorporando mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo y veía como el ruso estaba lo suficientemente serio como para que no se enojara con el- ¿Entonces quieres algo con ese tal Kenjiro?, porque si no fuera el caso no te habrías molestado en lo más mínimo con ese tal Victor

-Dejo salir un suspiro la verdad era cierto, pero tampoco le agradaba esos comentarios, ya tenia suficiente con Mila y eso ya era mucho- No lo se… Agh -Se despeino más su cabello de la exasperación- Me gustaron sus labios -Decía mientras sentía el hormigueo en dicho lugar-

Ya sabes como dicen "Si encuentras una belleza en tu cama, bésala primero y pídele explicaciones después", aunque en tu caso fue una caída y en el sillón -Lo decía con diversión sin son de burlar- Tienes la mejor carta de tu lado, ¿Le gusta tus presentaciones? -Al ver que el otro asentía un poco dudoso- Haz que te hable por las coreografías, lo que piensas en la pieza elegida y sobre todo en el tema, ya que sin duda Kenjiro puede quedar prendado totalmente ya que tu abres tu alma en la pista, dando todo tu amor en ello

La sonrisa de Matsouka le aseguraba eso como si ya hubiera vivido, lo que era lo más seguro. Comenzaron a hablar de más cosas que podrían ayudar al rubio con carácter parecido aun Limón agrio, era una etapa nueva en su vida, lo cual más seguro tendría un ritmo muy agitado, pero sin duda único.

Lo único que bueno que quizás después pondría de buen humor a la Hada ruso es que cierto pentacampeón paso la noche en la sala en llanto por pasarse de listo.

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

 **Han pasado meses ya que no sabía cómo proseguir con esta historia, tuve un problema con alguien que no le gusta esta pareja y aunque conociéndome como soy si me afecto ya que cada que abría el archivo solo escribía unas cuantas palabras y hasta ahí.**

 **Una disculpa por la tardanza para las pocas personas que me leen y me han animado a que escribiera este capitulo. Ya me paso los mismo hace 4 años con un fic que tengo aquí en otro fandom pero ese esta finalizado.**

 **Espero terminen bien con este año e inicien bien con el otro .**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
